


La Bebe Sans Merci

by Aoife



Series: Vive Marianne [6]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Book: Ashes of Victory, Down with the Peeps, Era: Tom Theisman's Revolution, Gen, bb!Marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of La Belle Sans Merci, with a bb!Marianne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bebe Sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Belle Sans Merci (The Lady Marianne's Favour)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972785) by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife). 



The marines who'd accompanied him backed out of the office they'd found St Just in, the look on his face sufficient warning of what was about to happen. 

\---

He lowered the pulsar and heard the thin reedy wail of a young baby coming from the area beneath St Just's desk. It was a sound he hadn't heard since his own childhood in a state creche, and he swallowed and stepped around the desk, crouching as best as he could in battle armor and brushing gauntleted fingers over the control panel of a life support module, much like the one Duchess Harrington had had for Nimitz when they'd met in Yeltsin's Star more than a decade previously. It popped open, and he lifted a baby that couldn't be more than a few months old out, and stood back up as smoothly as he could.

The baby stopped wailing as soon as he'd put his body between it and St Just's cooling corpse, and he sighed in relief just before one of the Marines stuck her head back around the door. He expected some sort of comment about the existence of the babe, but her eyes flicked straight over the child as if there was nothing strange about a blood soaked, armored Admiral carrying a baby wrapped in pink swaddling. Cocking his head he contemplated commenting on the child's presence in the office, but looked down into tiny bruised eyes and simply allowed the Marines to clear him a route to safety now his self-imposed mission was complete. 

When the medics didn't try and take the baby from him at the pinnaces, he knew something strange was going on. He half expected to be told he'd had some sort of break with reality when he quietly asked a medic to look at the baby he was carrying, but instead the woman quietly checked her over. The examination revealed light malnutrition and a few bruises, but she didn't try to take the child from him and didn't ask where she'd found her. And when she turned away, she made no notes, and said nothing to the other medics. 

The odd behaviour continued on the way up to his flagship, as people either ignored, didn't notice, or didn't comment on the baby, even when he came on board. Juggling a baby in order to salute his Flag Captain was an interesting experiment, and some how he was not surprised at Dennis' raised eyebrow, and he passed the baby off to his (former) people's commissioner at least long enough to get the battle armor off with something that bore striking similarity to a sigh of relief.

When he returned to his quarters from the powered armor morgue, he found LePic singing a soft lullaby to the baby that made Theisman blink and then start to laugh when he caught the double entendre. He was surprised when she started to gurgle with him, and he moved into Dennis's line of sight. 

"There's a story here, isn't there, Tom?" Dennis had stopped singing and kept rocking the baby, but spoke without looking up. "I'd be willing to swear that no one can see her, but the minute I mention her, they do. Then moments later they've forgotten again."

"I found her in a life-support module, underneath St. Just's desk. And no one blinked at me carrying her through the New Octagon in bloody armor with people still trying to deal with State Sec, so yes, there's something odd going on." He held out his hands to Dennis, to take the baby back. "But I have a suspicion what." He looked down at her. "Sweetheart, if I was to call you Marianne -" The smile was unmistakeable, and he sighed. "What did I _do_ to end up with La Belle Sans Merci?"


End file.
